Stillwater Joust
The Stillwater-Cedarwood Joust is a joust hosted by the House of Stillwater and the Stillwater Jousting Team, and is held at Stillwood Castle Tiltyard on the Cedarwood sim. The joust is unique in that is blends two lists together: the Star List and the KK List, resulting in a list that varies by width, foul settings, and includes a 20 degree max turn limit. SURL: Stillwater Tiltyard LM The joust alternates with the Avilion Joust. Also, until November 2014, the joust replaces the Nevermore Joust. General Information STILLWATER JOUST INFORMATION AND RULES (as of September 10, 2014) WHEN: Biweekly on Thursdays, at 5:00 p.m. SLT BOARD OPENS: 4:30 p.m. SLT INQUIRIES: Nyza Stillwater LM: http://maps.secondlife.com/secondlife/Cedarwood/228/47/3041 Welcome to Stillwood Castle! Stillwater-Sloane Tiltyard is run and managed by Nyza Stillwater, who also oversees the Stillwater Jousting Team. Stillwater-Sloane Tiltyard brings together unity, compassion, and honor for the sport of jousting. Banners from friends, allies, and respective joust teams sway proudly in the breeze overlooking the simple, yet artistic field. The dance garden/courtyard can accommodate eager after-party guests, and Nyza is prone to entertain with some authentic medieval/renaissance period music along with dances from the same time period as well as a fabulous fireworks light display. Everyone is cordially invited to the joust, and to use the field on their own time whenever they wish. The Basics * 3 hits in 8 passes in prelims, 5 hits in 10 passes in semi-finals/3rd place, 5 hits in 15 passes in the final * 20 degree max turns * Fouls and width varies (see List Settings section) Spectators and jousters who are not jousting are required to have less than 100 scripts, 3 megabytes (MB) or less of memory usage and less than 0.20 Script Time (MS) on them at all times. Rules & Regulations ---- SPECTATORS & CONTESTANTS ---- • Remove HUDs, radars, meters, AO's, weapons, scripted armor, script objects (except horse, lance HUD and lance) and any unnecessary scripted items to reduce lag (Some hair and shoes are major causes of excessive scripts due to older resizing scripts, these should be changed BEFORE going to the joust). A script board will usually be on hand at a tournament for your convenience. Disqualification may occur for contestants who wear scripted armor and weapons. • Minimize scripts, prims, radars, bling, meters, and other lag causing items whenever possible. A script board will usually be on hand at a tournament for your convenience. • Please feel free to teleport in your friends. If you have any questions or would like to learn more about jousting, please don't hesitate to contact the joust organizer. • If involved with role-playing this event, please maintain proper decorum and respect for all. Respect the rules of the sim. • We encourage cheering and appropriate crowd gestures, but please, no unsportsmanlike conduct/profanity (booing, cussing, etc.) • Humanoid avatars (humans, elves, nekos, anthro, furries, etc.) only with a 5 foot minimum height and with visually realistic proportions; no fantasy animal avatars (dragons, wolves, demons, etc.) Height indicators are usually available for reference. • Contestants and spectators may contribute additional prize money to the prize pool (purse) by paying the green "DONATE" button on the score board. ---- MOUNTS ---- • Horses only, though donkeys, mules, and some fantasy creatures may be considered. Mounts must have visually realistic proportions and must be full-sized (i.e.: standard saddle horse and/or draft breed). • Amaretto and breedable horses, while adequate, must be at 100% or it will auto return to your inventory in the middle of your match if its health drops significantly. • Horse hooves must be visible at ground level. • Avatars must be realistically mounted on horse. • No speed boosts or race modes allowed. If it's on, you will be asked to turn it off if it is suspected that it is in use. ---- LANCE ---- • KISH, KK, MD (Medieval Designs), and/or TAS (The Armor Stall) lances are allowed. No modified or custom lances allowed. • Lances must be set at blunt tip only. • TAS lance are restricted to a maximum left width of 6 notches (six on HUD or set width left of default). Use Tournament Mode when jousting in a tournament, and Target mode when practicing. • All lances should be held in the normal default position. Contestants who are gripping lances at the extreme end to gain extra reach will be required to adjust or change weapons. • Once a lance is selected, it must be used throughout the entire duration of a single match. Lances MAY be changed between matches during a tournament. ---- OFFICIAL ---- • The Tournament Official has the final say on decisions regarding a match. Arguing with the official may lead to disqualification. • An official may consult with other officials if present. • Contestants may inquire to the official about a potential missed judgment call. It will ultimately be up to the official whether or not to act or rule on said call. • Contestants may submit written and verbal protests for review on future rulings to any official. The current ruling on the field as given by the official will stand. • An official may halt/hold a match at any point during a joust tournament to evaluate or review a conflict pertaining to any previous pass. • If a HOLD is called, contestants should NOT approach the list. If a contestant is at the gate (or the list has been triggered to start), they should immediately back away from it. ---- MATCH APPROACH ---- • When a contestant's name is announced for a match (current or next match), exit the viewing stands and ready horse, lance HUD, and lance in the 'make ready' areas provided. • It is mandated that contestants "on deck" wait until the conclusion of the previous match before mounting and preparing their lance, in order to reduce lag for the current contestants during their match. • Do NOT approach/activate the gate until instructed to do so by the official (typically after your introduction OR after a ruling on a previous pass is given, usually with a score). You may stand outside the gate. If both players trigger the gate countdown PRIOR to a ruling by an official, and proceed to play out the pass, it will NOT count. The first time this occurs, a re-run will be permitted. The second time and any additional times, the passes will be forfeited. Exception: If the official crashes or does not respond with a pass ruling within 60 seconds. • Do NOT approach the list until you are ready to joust. • For the KK List, say or shout 'rdy' to activate the herald. When both players have said 'rdy', the opening fanfare will play, and the herald will shout JOUST!. Proceed down the lane. For the Star List, approach the list and move up to touch the gate, a message will be shouted that the contestant is ready and a red or blue flag will be shown over the middle of the lane. If necessary, back up to remove the flag and deactivate the countdown. • When both contestants are ready the countdown will start from 5. At the end of the countdown the list will shout JOUST and the gates will open. • Each player will be given 5 minutes to activate the list gate (countdown) from the time they are instructed to approach the list. • In the event of a crash, each player will have an additional 5 minutes to return to the list field before being disqualified. A crashed player's opponent may request additional time for the crashed player to return, but the maximum allowed time should not be deemed ‘excessive’ (determined by the official). ---- MATCH ---- • You must stay within your lane at all times. • All matches leading up to the semi-finals will be decided by the first to score THREE (3) clean hits on their opponent within EIGHT(8) passes. Otherwise, the contestant leading with the MOST hits upon the conclusion of Pass 8 will be deemed the winner (2-1, 2-0, or 1-0). • All SEMI-FINALS as well as the MATCH FOR THIRD PLACE will be decided by the first to score FIVE (5) clean hits on their opponent within TEN (10) passes. Otherwise, the contestant leading with the MOST hits upon the conclusion of Pass 10 will be deemed the winner (4-3, 3-2, 2-1, 2-0, or 1-0). (This will be changed to 3 in 10 if there are over 16 contestants or if the joust has been slow-going). • The FINAL MATCH will be decided by the first to score FIVE (5) clean hits on their opponent on their opponent within FIFTEEN (15) passes. Otherwise, the contestant leading with the MOST hits upon the conclusion of Pass 15 will be deemed the winner (4-3, 3-2, 2-1, 2-0, or 1-0). (This will be changed to 3 in 10 if there are over 16 contestants or if the joust has been slow-going). ---- TIE BREAKER In any match where there is a tie score, contestants will continue to compete until the tie is broken on a single pass with an uncontested single hit. A change in list settings will be considered if there a tie match beyond Pass 15. Another consideration will take place at Pass 20. ---- HOLDS & FOULS ---- • There is an automatic HOLD (though not displayed visually on the list) after each pass until the ruling of any specific pass is revealed by the official (clean hit, fouls, etc.). Do not approach for your next pass until AFTER the official has declared a ruling on the previous pass. A pass that is run by contestants during a hold will NOT count. Exception: If the official crashes or does not respond with a pass ruling within 60 seconds. • If the official puts up a visual display of HOLD at any point during a match, this usually means a pass is under extensive review and will take time before a ruling is made. Please do not approach the list until instructed to do so. • If a contestant fouls, a hit in that run will not be counted (unless Foul After Hit setting is enabled). • Fouls may be called by the official or the foul indicators may be turned on for the list. The official has the final say if a foul will be counted or not. • A foul may be called due to any of the following occurring: - Leaving the lane (jumping the rail), or the ground (flying) - Turning inward or outward at greater than the angle of the lines shown on the field - Hitting the back of your opponent, past the horse saddle. - Excessive lance reach - Delayed start - Starting without the go-ahead from the official - Bad sportsmanship • Foul settings can be set as follows: -Foul on contact with the center wall -Foul on contact with the outside wall -Foul after hit (FAH) with either the center and/or outside wall -A combination of any of the above Contestants who commit a foul by any means described above, not including hitting a wall, may be given a warning. In a rare case, an official has the power to disqualify a contestant for repetitive fouls at his or her discretion. Contestants who commit a foul by any means described above, not including hitting a wall, may be given a warning. In a rare case, an official has the power to disqualify a contestant for repetitive fouls at his or her discretion. * A pass redo (re-run) may be permitted at the discretion of the official if in the case a jouster: * Gets stuck in the list at any point during their run (in the mud) before or during a hit * Has their lance up during their run (any hit acquired by the other jouster will be forfeit) * Is not in run mode * Experiences excessive lag along with their opponent, and where both jousters agree to a pass redo (official must experience it too) NOTE: Lines on list lanes are used by the official as a visual guideline for judging turns so sharp they require a warning, and to determine excessive reach of the lance (i.e. TAS at a setting greater than 6 clicks). ---- MATCH CONCLUSION At the end of a match (unless instructed differently by the official or in the case of a playoff round) the contestants will return their horse and lance to their inventory and return to the stands. Enjoy the joust and Thank You for your support! :) If you ever have any questions at any time, please contact Nyza Stillwater.